yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 185
Holidays * Yugi & co. are having a small holiday to rest after the intense few days of the Doma Arc. * Yami has finally recovered the God Cards and is eager to open up his World of Memories. * Rebecca keeps on making her affections for Yugi evident, thus pissing Téa off. * During breakfast, Professor Hawkins receives a phone call and attends to it. The contents of it will be revealed in this episode. * Duke Devlin ask of the group when they're going back to Japan and if they have the plane tickets. They group realizes something: they don't have the plane tickets nor the money to buy them! * At that moment, Mokuba Kaiba arrives by helicopter, and agrees to take them back to Japan if they participate in the KC Grand Prix. After Doma's attack on Seto Kaiba's KaibaCorp, Kaiba is throwing a tournament, inviting the top world duelists to hype the opening of Kaiba Land America. Yugi, Joey and Rebecca Hawkins sign up. Mokuba informs them that Kaiba, too busy with work, will not be in the tournament: he has a lot of work to do regarding recovering the public's trust. = Somewhere in Europe... = * Somewhere in Europe, a man lives a luxury lifestyle inside of an German-like castle. He is noticed of an important mail and referred as "Zigfried", so he attends his PC, which has a logo on its screen: Schroeder. * The man reads the KC Grand Prix website and smugly questions Kaiba's photo if the thinks this event will help to revive Kaiba Corporation from its near-dead status. He hits Kaiba's photo with a rose, making its petals fly out while he chuckles: he obviously aims to sabotage the KC Grand Prix. Kaiba Land USA *Mokuba takes Yugi & his friends on a tour of Kaiba Land. * During the visit, Joey asks if Mai Valentine has been invited to the tournament: Mokuba admits that they'd considered doing so, but have been unable to contact her or find out her current whereabouts. Joey looks down, but the others cheer on him. * They visit the "Blue-Eyes Dome" for the Grand Championship tournament, coming across displays the new KaibaCorp Duel Computer (unnamed in the Japanese anime). *The first Duel features the Duel Machine vs. a child (unnamed in the Japanese anime). It proceeds without any glitches and the machine wins by using a combo to Summon none other than the "Five God Dragon"! Its tactics are indeed very high-level! Mokuba explains that it includes data from several Duelists, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey included. * Tristan makes a joke about the computer relying on lucks and Joey struggles with him, pissed off. * The children gathered there notice and recognize both Yugi & Rebecca. They start to surround them, awed. Joey asks if they know him and they reply that they don't. Joey lets out a string of curses towards Kaiba: yet again he tried to make it looks Joey is a no-one even though he was one of the "Best 4" back when the Battle City Finals! * One boy approaches Yugi & Rebecca and asks them if they can find out what's wrong with his Deck: he's always losing. Both champions see that it's practically filled with Dragon - Type Normal Monsters with one or two Effect Monsters. The balance is bad, Rebecca argues. Yugi gives the boy a Card (revealed in Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 186) which will help him. Sabotage! *The second Duel is about to start featuring this same boy, Rick but The mystery man remotely uses his computer system to hack into the Duel Computer and lock everyone inside the Blue-Eyes Dome: it's his way of "alternating real greetings". *Rebecca uses her laptop to check and determines that the only was of getting out will be by defeating the computer, which has been set at Level 5 (its maximum setting, for experts while Rick had set it at Level 2) and since he is only a beginner, he lets Yami Yugi take over for him (the Deck is still Rick's because it was already placed). Featured Duel #1: Duel Computer VS. Unidentified boy Unidentified boy's Turn *Uses "Gagagigo" (1850 ATK / 1000 DEF) to attack and destroy Blade Knight. (NOTE: Since Duel Computer's Life Points do not decrease, it's presumed "Blade Knight" was in Defense Position). Duel Computer's Turn *Activates its Set Scapegoat: Duel Computer Special Summons 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates "DNA Surgery": Duel Computer Declares Dragon. All Monsters on the Field now become Dragon-Type as long as "DNA Surgery" is face-up. *Activates Polymerization from its Hand: Duel Machine fuses its 4 "Sheep Tokens" and "Battle Ox" to form "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000 ATK / 5000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Five-Headed Dragon" to Attack and destroys "Gagagigo" (Unidentified boy: 2800 > 0 Life Points). Duel Computer wins. Featured Duel #2: Duel Machine VS. Rick/Yami Yugi - Part 1 Duel Computer's Turn * Normal Summons Berserk Gorilla (2000 ATK / 1000) in Attack Position. * Sets a Card. * Yugi steps in for Rick. The Deck remains Rick's however. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * At the beginning of the episode, cut from the dub is a shot of a fish jumping in a lake. * In the dub, Kaiba's computer screen is changed to a screen showing duel Monster Cards and their stats rather than graphs and charts as it shows in the Japanese. * When the computer summons Five-Headed Dragon, cut is a shot of the unidentified boy's friends watching. * Cut from the English Version are interior shots of the castle, where a woman plays harp while Zigfried lounges in his bath. A servant, addressing the bathing Zigfried as "Sieg-sama," comes to tell him he's received new mail. Zigfried gets up from his bath, puts on a robe, and walking toward the edge of the bath * On the screen where it shows the Duel status, the word 'COM' is replaced by a picture of the dueling computer in the English version Mistakes When Yugi looks the Rick's deck, the last two Cards shown are Gil Garth and Newdoria. Then, in the next scenes of them, it shows The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave and Petit Dragon instead of those two, which is what the Cards should be. Also, Newdoria is shown to be a Normal Monster, when it is actually an Effect Monster. (Dub mistake.) Trivia *Zigfried makes a reference to the Poison song "Every Rose Has Its Thorn".